Alleyway
by HetaliaFangirlAru
Summary: A nice little walk turns into a small adventure Romano X Lichtenstein, there are two curse words, one is in Italian. I know it's weak, don't kill me ! .


Ok, so my second fanfic~. I didn't have the same motivation as the other one I'll admit, I've just never seen RomanoXLichtenstien before and I like them as a couple. I know it's long but please enjoy~. Sorry I'm still newbish! I need work ehehe...

* * *

The streets were alive with the sounds of life. Vendors at every corner with trinkets and musicians , performers of the arts, and chefs in between them. With all this lovely hustle, who'd want to go through a dark, desolate alleyway? Lili did. Pausing to smell a bouquet of her country's finest flowers, she looked down the road. 'Hmm, if I continue this way I might get knocked into and drop my present...'. The present was a small porcelain egg for her older brother. It reminded her of how, when she was younger and very weak, he protected her and kept her alive. It was a delicate piece, painted beautiful rainbows with little shapes on it. 'I can't believe I found such a pretty thing~.'

As she thought about the egg, she remembered the task at hand. The streets were crowded and wonderful, but not for a tiny egg. She looked around and noticed the alleyways that ran the same course of the main road, but with nearly nobody in it. Although she hated the thought of being alone in an alleyway again, she felt she owed it to her big brother to try. 'At least I can work on my singing' she decided happily.

She stepped into the alley and immediately felt the change. It wasn't the physical temperature, but it gave her a sense of abandonment, most likely from when she almost dissolved. 'Brother saved me last time, I can do it myself now'. To help stay positive she decided to sing aloud, something she rarely did at home. Imagine if Brother heard the high pitched squeals! Her cheeks darkened at the mental image. 'Better work on it now.'. She started with a bit of a warm up, singing in a thin, sweet voice " Start on a 'do' and up you go, sing in harmony sing. 'Mi' is a third above you know, sing in harmony sing. Octave leaps are oh such fun, then we hop down the scale to five,five,one.". As she repeated it she got louder and more confident. " Octave leaps~ are oh such fun~ then you walk down the scale to five five one!".

Satisfied with her vocal cords' current volume, she began singing poems and songs she'd heard in the marketplace. "A la nanita nana, nanita ey a, nanita ella. Mi Jesus tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea." She continued the Spanish carol for a good two minutes, then began a song in German. " Hast du mir ein Wort zu sagen, nur ein gedanken Dann? Lass es liebe sein~."

* * *

Singing caused her to lose track of her time and surroundings. Although she was nearly at the end, it took her longer than she had thought it would. The bright, friendly sky was fading to the reddish color of a perfect sunset. Normally she'd sit outside on a bench with her big brother and watch the sky changing colors. She hoped he wasn't worried about where she was, when he was worried he acted without thinking for some reason. She loved him, with all her heart, and didn't want to cause him any more difficulty than he's had already. She hurried her steps up a bit to try to beat the sun.

* * *

She felt a chill from the quickly arriving night, only about 20 minutes away from home, 10 of those still going through the alley. The sky had fused to a purplish shade, rapidly voiding of red. She felt like she was being watched and started shaking. ' Come on, almost home,you can make it!'... 'Hopes and reality are two different things' her inner fears cried out, causing her knees to knock together and a whimper to crawl up from her throat. ' Why did I go this way?' kept running through her head. She hurried, not five minutes away now. She hummed the Spanish carol to calm herself, she learned it from that nice woman on a visit to a nearby country. She would remember where later, but she was too focused on moving forward. Too focused to notice a pebble, of medium size, that tripped her, making her skirt fly up slightly. Fortunately the egg had been kept safe in a small basket she'd planned to give it in. Her knee was scraped, but other than that she was ok.

She started to get up when suddenly a large dog came up behind her and knocked her back down. She let out a startled yelp and curled up into a ball, hoping the dog would lose interest and leave her alone. ' I really am destined to die on dark cold stones' she thought miserably. She'd waited for the dog to attack at any second when suddenly there was a shout from a little ways back up the alley. A young man ran up and yelled out " Are you alright Miss? Bad Yurig, you know better!".

She uncurled at the voice and looked up at him. He'd just ran a decent way to reach her and the dog, apparently Yurig, so he was out of breath. He took a few deep breaths then stretched his arm out to help her up. She accepted his hand and was gently lifted to her feet. While he scolded the dog further she made an effort to remember his features. He wasn't brawny, but he wasn't bone thin either, with shortish hair in a reddish brown and dark brown eyes. His hair was a bit, it seemed straight, but because he hadn't brushed it recently it was messy, with a hair sticking out that ended in almost a curl. He had a light red collared shirt and jeans, and looked like he'd just gone through a large fight.

" I'm not following you all over Europe Yurig, especially if you harass le bambine. I'll just tell that mutocazzo you were ran over.". He glared at the dog strongly, and she thought she heard it whine. He turned to her, an apologetic look replacing the anger. " I am truly sorry this mutt hit you, are you feeling alright?". He smiled warmly and stepped closer.

" I,uh, I'm ok~" she answered, nervous about him coming near her. " I'm trying to get home, it's much later than I thought it was...". 'Brother will be so worried, and it will be all my fault!' A large tear started building up but she was too lost in thought to notice. ' All I do is worry him, he's better off without me... Why am I here, I need to get home...Oh yes, there is a man here.'. She looked up just in time to see him bring a handkerchief up to her eye.

" Don't cry bella, it will be ok. How far away is your home? I'll walk with you if you'd like.". He was still smiling, close enough to hug. Which is what she did. She hugged him tight and started crying as hard as she could. " I-I-I'm so sorry! I know I'm a burden on anyone I t-talk to! I-I wish I could just d-dissolve and not worry anyone anymore!". She felt his arms go around her gently but firmly, and he massaged her upper back. She relaxed a little and released a gasping sob.

He hummed softly until she stopped crying."Ragazza adorabile, you are not a burden. Why are you so sad? Here, come with me, before you head home I'd like to introduce you to someone." The scared look in her eyes made him laugh kindly. " I am not some creeper rapist, I'd like to get some food in you before you head home, I bet you're hungry right?". Right on cue, her stomach grumbled. She blushed and burrowed her head into his shirt. He laughed and said " Okay, I know you're hungry, you must let me take you to the restaurant at the end of this road. It's free, so don't worry about being a burden.".

' He looks so nice...' " Do you think Big Brother will worry?" was her response, her large green eyes curious and hopeful. He swallowed visibly. "Who's your big brother?"  
He looked concerned, and almost a little sad.

" Well, most people know him as the representative of Switzerland, but he said I can call him Vash. He saved me from this same alleyway when I was much younger.". Her eyes grew sad, thinking about how she almost ended. The young man had such an understanding look on his face she was surprised out of her memory.

" He sounds like an amazing person. I'm sure he's worried already, but he won't get mad at you. I think I'll change the dinner offer for another night, let's get you home~.". He let go of the hug and sighed. She went and picked up the basket, checking the egg to make sure it was unbroken (it was all in one piece), and walked back over to him.

After he'd gotten the dog under control they walked the rest of the way to where she lived. As soon as they were on the property another man came up, this one looking a lot like the girl, worry plain on his face. " Lili! Where were you, I was gathering a group to come find you, the police have been looking for you!... Why are you with him?". Switzerland clenched his fist out of habit, wishing he'd grabbed his gun. " I thought I told you to stop coming on my property for your late-night visits to Germany!".

The brunette man's face got so red Lili was reminded of a French wine she'd seen in the market earlier. " You have me mistaken for my younger brother, I would never willingly go to that bastard's house!" The dog on his other side growled at the insult.

Switzerland hadn't noticed the dog until then. He exclaimed " You have his dog! Why wouldn't I think you're Italy? Lichtenstein, please come to me.". The brunette was fuming, so she'd naturally scooted away from him a little. She didn't want to fully leave his side though, not without expressing her gratitude. " Hold on brother, please!" .

She turned to him to thank him, but he interrupted. " Look, you're home now and that's the important thing. I don't know if we can eat dinner together, if you even want to, so I'm going to just go. If you need to contact me I'm sure your brother can tell you.". He scowled at Switzerland and called to the dog, beginning to walk away, when he was stopped by a tight hug.

" I would still very much like to eat with you. Please, what is your name?". He sighed and quietly muttered something in Italian.

" You can call me Romano. Or South Italy, either is ok." He turned back to face her, still frustrated but calm. She smiled brightly and stood on the tips of her toes, giving him a light kiss on the jawline.

" Thank you Romano, for all you've done tonight."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'm sorry it's so long, I thought of breaking it into two chapters but I couldn't think of a good end point for the first one. Anyways, comments are absolutely loved. Negative ones not so much, but I'll take everything into consideration. Also, if you have any pairings you want me to try to make a story for suggest them. They wont have any adult situations in them, any pairing (for Hetalia) works.


End file.
